hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Afghanistan
Afghanistan, officially the Islamic Republic of Afghanistan, is a landlocked country in South East Asia, bordered by Tajikistan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Iran and Pakistan, with a small strip of land bordering China. In the hitman series, it is briefly featured in ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'', ''specifically its eastern province Nuristan. History The dry lands of Afghanistan were occupied by many great powers throughout history. In 1747, the Afghans managed to gain independence from their Persian overlords and founded the Durrani Empire. In 1823 the Durrani dynasty was replaced by the Baraksai dynasty which founded the Emirate of Afghanistan. Their reign was coined mostly by foreign conflicts of interests over the region, most prominently between Russia and the United Kingdom. Nonetheless, Afghanistan never lost their independence. In 1926, Emir Amanullah Khan reformed the nation, introduced many reforms to modernize the country and declared himself King of Afghanistan. In 1973 prime minister Mohammed Daoud Khan overthrew the monarchy and declared the Republic of Afghanistan. This democratic republic only lasted five years as the communist revolutionaries, backed by the USSR, instigated the "Saur Revolution" of 1978, killing Daoud and installing a communist regime. Many radical Islamic forces revolted all over the country against the regime, forcing the Soviet Union to invade the country in 1979 in order to support the communists. But the invasion proved to be a devastating failure as Islamic fighters called "Mujahideen", supported by NATO were able to deliver devastating blows to the Soviet Army. This, coupled with internal problems forced the USSR to withdraw its forces in 1989. However, immediately after the victory, a conflict for power between the different Mujahideen groups broke out, eventually resulting in Taliban, a group formed somewhere in Southern Afganistan, seizing control and establishing an ultra-conservative reign. Following the September 11 attacks in New York City, the US Government held al-Qaeda, a terrorist organization operating from Afghanistan, responsible. After Taliban denied to expel the organization from the country, the American forces invaded the country and defeated the Taliban government in late 2001, installing a democratic government. Nonetheless, the Taliban still continued to resist US forces, causing multiple terrorist attacks and destabilizing the country. Today, although much more stable, Afghanistan is still trying to rebuild itself while still being pillaged by attacks from American and terrorist forces. In the ''Hitman Series In 2002, the Nuristan Rebels, operating in Nuristan province of the country, were able to get their hands on two nuclear warheads that belonged to the Russian Arms dealer Sergei Zavorotko. The leader of the group, Abdul Bismillah Malik, secured a deal with UN forces to sell the warheads. Sergei contacted ICA to retrieve the warheads and prevent their sale to UN, specifically asking for Agent 47's services. The ICA were unable to find the exact location of where the cargo was hidden, but were able to track down Lt. Ahmed Zahir and his subordinate Colonel Mohammed Amin, two important figures in the rebel group. Intel gathered indicated that the coordinates to the location of warheads were in possession of Lt. Ahmed while Colonel Amin held the key to the warheads. Agent 47 was sent to assassinate both individuals and retrieve the respective items they had. The cargo was traced to an underground base deep in the desert. Khan Abdul Malik became cautious after learning of the deaths of both men and tried to make the deal hastily. As a result the agency contacted 47 to quickly dispatch the Khan in order to prevent the sale. Through local sources, the agency supplied 47 with an anti-material sniper rifle in order to take out the Khan while he approached his palace in his bulletproof limo escorted by UN troops. Following Khan's death and the loss of coordinates by his officers, the agency ordered 47 to quickly proceeded to retrieve the warheads. After taking out Lt. Yussef Hussein, the commander of the base, 47 brought the cargo to the surface, being told that it would be picked up by Sergei's men. Unbeknownst to him, however, Sergei's helicopter was hijacked by the Sikh cult that Sergei was going to sell the warheads. This resulted in the missiles being stolen once again, this time by the cult and taken to their headquarters in Punjab, India. Missions Hitman 2: Silent Assassin *Murder at the Bazaar *The Motorcade Interception *Tunnel Rat Category:Locations Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin locations Category:Countries